


Interruptions

by Turwaithiel_Rainscent



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Meditation, interruptions, quiet at last, t'pol is irritated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turwaithiel_Rainscent/pseuds/Turwaithiel_Rainscent
Summary: T'pol is settling in for the night.





	Interruptions

'What now?' T'pol thought as she heard the door to her quarters chime again. This made...the third time she had been interrupted this evening. 

First had been the Captain to review the latest findings of an anomaly that they had scanned mere hours before, and the second one had been Lt. Reid asking about what she thought about adding some Vulcan martial arts to the training regime. The regime already included several things from the Klingons. Anything from Vulcan would have to be its own style. He had seemed to disagree, but she told him to try it and see. 

She rubbed her temples, breaking her gaze from the small candle in front of her. She turned that same gaze onto the door, "Come in." She said, noticing the gentle waver in her voice. It had to be...what...11 at night? She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly and silently. Keep it together, subcommander. 

The door opened and in stepped Tucker. "...hi."

"Hello...what can I do for you?" 

"Well, I was hoping you might join me for a midnight snack, but..." He looked at her more closely. "..you look exhausted. Rough evening?"

'Well, only rough in that you humans keep bothering me. This is for your benefit as well as my own,' She thought, but held her tongue, her eyes gazing into his. "I am fine. I suppose I just need some sleep." She said, careful to keep her voice as even as possible.

It worked.

"Okay...well," he lingered at the door, "see you tomorrow, then."

She nodded, "Good night."

He left...finally... and she looked down at the candle, and let herself sigh as she adjusted her sitting and closed her eyes. 

There...peace...


End file.
